


You're the Real Hero

by MikeymHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I hope this pleases you all, I'm actually proud of this, M/M, There's a bit of a fight but it's not bad, idk - Freeform, it's cute?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeymHeere/pseuds/MikeymHeere
Summary: It's a few weeks after the play. The Squip is gone but Jeremy doesn't feel very proud of himself. He didn't do much to defeat the Squip. Michael tried to be a reassuring boyf and tell him he saved everyone.





	You're the Real Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!!! Something i'm actually proud of! OMG

"We made it, why are you still doubting yourself? Did you see how clever you were back there?" 

Michael looked at Jeremy, his face showing the confusion as he asked the question. It wasn't unlike Michael to be worried for Jeremy. That much everyone knew, including Jeremy. He just didn't understand why Michael felt the need to be so worried about him doubting himself. Jeremy wasn't the hero of the story, he was pretty much the villain. He almost destroyed the entire school just because he wanted to be popular! What kind of 'hero' did that?

Jeremy hurt everyone, he even hurt Michael. So why in gods name did Michael worry about him doubting himself? If anything he deserved that much at least, probably even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about Michael."

"Dude! Did that Mountain Dew Red damage your memory or something?" Michael threw his hands up in exasperation. "You swindled Christine! Hell, you had everyone tricked! Even me!" 

Jeremy shook his head, wincing a bit from the pain. "What are you talking about, I just did what I had to do." 

"And that's what makes you a badass." 

"Michael, you're making me out to be the hero when I'm not." 

"Yes you are! You saved everyone!" 

"I didn't do anything! If it wasn't for me we wouldn't even have been in that mess!"

Michael went silent for a second, he could tell Jeremy was going to continue. As if on cue, Jeremy opened his mouth to speak again, seemingly worrying about his outburst.

"I'm sorry it's just....you saved me. You were the one who had the Mountain Dew Red. You didn't have to help me but you did." He looked at his hands, messing with the blanket he had covering himself. "You're the real hero of the story Micha..." 

Michael laughed, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "I just did what I had to do." He repeated Jeremy's words with a smile. "Couldn't let you dig yourself a hole you couldn't get out of. What kind of Player 1 would I be if I let you do that?"

Jeremy smiled up at Michael. 

Michael smiled back.

For a moment it seemed like everything that they'd ever done, every fight they were ever in, just seemed to melt away. Nothing could compare to the two of them at this moment. The room filled with a content silence. 

Everything seemed like it would be ok from then on out. 

Everything made the world spin right.

They both were going to make sure it stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. Please leave requests and also school is starting up soon so if I miss a few upload days that's why. Next one is gonna be on Tuesday.


End file.
